The invention relates to an organ transport container system for storing and transporting therein an organ coupled to an apparatus for preserving the viability of the organ for implantation by perfusing the organ with a perfusion liquid.
The transplantation procedure of an organ involves three stages, 1) the donor operation, 2) the preservation and transportation of the organ and 3) the implantation in the recipient.
In the common preservation procedure, known as “static cold storage” (CS), after the initial wash out with preservation liquid, the organ is packed in a bag filled with preservation liquid, which in turn is placed in a bag with cold physiological salt, which in turn is placed in a third bag for sturdiness and is finally stored in a cooling box with melting ice.
A drawback, of this procedure is the possibility of organ decay due to e.g. a lack of perfusion that enables the delivery of oxygen, an unusual position of the organ, or possible problems with sterility.
In international patent application WO2005/009125, a portable preservation apparatus is described that allows continuous perfusion of an organ and includes a pulsating pump system integrated in a cooling box with a cold oxygenated preservation liquid (4° C.), which provides besides delivery of oxygen to the organ also a means for cooling the organ. An organ chamber intended to cooperate with such a device has to meet extra demands concerning structure and connections, while still complying with requirements of sterile handling and ease-of-use. The organ is transported in a bag filled with preservation liquid in which the organ has been placed immediately after explantation from the deceased donor body and canulas are connected to the organ. This involves manipulations with the organ, which are time consuming and therefore increase the risk of damage to the organ due to delayed cooling and oxygen supply. Also the risk of mechanical damage to the organ increases with the amount of manipulations to which the organ is subjected.
In international patent application WO2004/089235, an apparatus for transport and storage of an organ is described, which includes a cassette for carrying the organ and a receptacle for holding a volume of the perfusion liquid and for removably holding therein the cartridge in a transport position. The cartridge has an organ supporting surface of porous, perforated or mesh material on which the organ may be arranged. The cassette carrying the organ is positioned in an organ chamber of the receptacle. The cassette may be provided with tubing for connection to an organ and/or to remove medical liquid from the organ bath, and a connection device(s) for connecting the tubing to, for example, tubing of the organ storage, transporter, perfusion and/or diagnostic apparatus. Positioning the organ in the apparatus is facilitated, but still requires extensive manipulations for connecting canulas to the preservation liquid supply, before the transport may started. With the time required for the manipulations, the risk of warm ischemia and contamination of the organ increases. Also, the organ is supported in an unusual manner, which increases the risk of causing damage to the organ.